degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Craig-Angela (Siblings)
Angela Jeremiah was born to Craig's mother Julia Manning-Jeremiah and Joey Jeremiah in 1996, making she and Craig half-siblings. Angela adored and idolized Craig, and he cherished every moment that he spent with her. The two saw little of each other until Craig moved out of his abusive father Albert Manning's home to live with Joey. History Overview Season 2 In When Doves Cry (1), Craig hangs around the park taking pictures of his half-sister, Angela. However, his father, Albert Manning, does not want him to be around her and proceeds to beat him when he comes home from the park.The next day, Albert gives Craig money to buy a new camera because while beating him, his old camera broke. Craig planned on using this money to run away. He took Angie to the park and played for a while. Angie was trying to tickle him but touched his bruise by accident; he told her a dinosaur hurt him. Angie sees Craig's money and asks what it's for and he tells her that they're going to British Columbia. Meanwhile, Joey was looking for Angela, and found them at an ice cream stand. Angela accidentally told Joey that Craig was going to take her to British Columbia. Joey told Craig to stay away from Angela. In When Doves Cry (2), Angie tells Joey about the bruises she saw on Craig's stomach. Once Joey found Craig, Craig admitted to being beaten by his father. That's when Craig began to live with Joey. In White Wedding (2), Craig, Angela, Joey and Caitlin Ryan attended Christine Nelson and Archie Simpson's wedding. Before it started, Craig gave Angie a piggyback ride. Before his date with Manny Santos in Take My Breath Away, Craig went downstairs and tickled Angie, who was colouring, under the arm. She overheard Craig tell her father that he was going on a date with Manny and seemed to be surprised. Angie then showed Craig a picture that she had coloured of a cow and her stuffed toy cow and said, "Look at Mr. Moo Moo, Craig. Mr. Moo Moo, Craig." Craig laughed and said, "Very nice." The next day after his "bizarre" date with Manny, Craig told Jimmy Brooks and Spinner Mason that he could not kiss her as she reminded him of Angie. In Tears Are Not Enough (1), Craig became annoyed with Angie after she spilled her juice on his science homework. The next day, he babysat her when she had the chicken pox. At her insistence, he read Out on the Ice in the Middle of the Bay by Peter Cumming to her six times. When Joey phoned to tell Craig that he would late home, Craig told her to count her spots. The next morning, after Craig had been hit by his father and a had a bruise on his right cheek, Joey asked him and Angie if they wanted him to put anything on his grocery list. Craig picked up Angie and said, "Yeah, a steak for my eye or maybe just a patch, sort of like a pirate, huh Ang?" They then both imitated pirates. Season 3 In U Got the Look, Joey was putting Angie into the car when she asked for her juice, which her father had forgotten. He turned around to find Craig and his best friend Marco Del Rossi. Craig was holding a juice box triumphantly and said, "I never forget the Angie fuel!" Joey then gave the juice to Angie. Angie and her brother's girlfriend Ashley Kerwin later watched Downtown Sasquatch rehearse in the garage. In Pride (1), Craig excitedly told Ashley since that they would put Angela to bed at eight and Joey would not be back until at least midnight, they would have the house all to themselves in the meantime. A very ill Snake then arrived and Joey told them that he would be spending the weekend with them as his wife Christine did not want him to infect their newborn son Jack. While Angie was excited to see "Uncle Archie," Craig was annoyed that his plans with Ashley had been ruined. In Holiday (1), Craig videotaped Angie's performance in the Ice Capades. One of her instructors was Manny, with whom Craig was cheating on Ashley, and he used the opportunity to meet her backstage and kiss her. In Holiday (2), Craig, Angie and Joey went to meet Caitlin at the airport to prevent her from leaving as Joey realised that he loved her. Wanting to give them some privacy, Craig took Angie to see Santa. When Angie suggested that Santa would have presents for her father, Craig said, "Well, it looks like he's getting his Christmas present early this year." In Accidents Will Happen (2), after Craig found out that Manny was pregnant, Craig said that he hoped that it was a girl as Angie had always wanted a sister. When Manny pointed out that Angie would be the baby's aunt, Craig found it weird to think of her being an aunt at seven years old. Season 4 Similar to Season 3, the two are seen together in several episodes. At Craig's 16th birthday party in Ghost in the Machine (1), the two of them and Joey watched the video that Caitlin had sent him from Thailand. Angie was eager to eat the cake but Craig told her that he was the birthday person and he wanted to open his big present, which turned out to be $10,000 from his father Albert Manning's estate. Angie again insisted that they have cake and Craig smiled at her. When Craig and Ashley arrived at the house the next night in Ghost in the Machine (2), Joey told them to keep it down as Angie was sleeping. After Ashley had left, Joey asked Craig if he could help out with rent as the $250 per month that his father's estate gave Joey was "barely enough to keep him in pizza." Craig was very hurt and annoyed by this and asked Joey if he would expect the same from Angie. Joey told him that Angela was seven years old and did not just spend $4,000 on a guitar but otherwise it was no different. Craig said, "Yeah, well, I'm not so sure" and stormed off, spending the night at Sean's apartment. The next day, Craig discovered that the real reason that Joey had asked him for money was because Joey's dealership was in serious financial trouble. In Time Stands Still (2), Craig, Angie, Joey and Caitlin watched the coverage of the school shooting at Degrassi on the news. Angie saw the affect that it had on Craig, as he began to cry. While experiencing a low as a result of his bipolar disorder in Voices Carry (2), Craig asked Angela to give Ashley the engagement ring that he had bought for her. He then kissed her on the forehead and told her that he "loved her most." Angie was extremely upset when she witnessed Craig beating up Joey but she seemingly forgave him. When Craig went missing after going off his meds in Goin' Down the Road (2), Angela was very worried about him. She helped Caitlin make missing person posters. Season 5 Angie is growing up and she and Craig don't spend much time together this season. In Weddings, Parties, Anything, Craig and Angie had breakfast together. In Together Forever, Craig worried about whether Angie would be okay if he moved to Vancouver. Ellie Nash assured him that she would be fine. Angela and Joey's final appearance is in Our Lips Are Sealed (1). Season 7 In It's Tricky, one of the songs on Craig's album Of Two Minds was about Angela. It was entitled "Lament for Little Sister". Trivia *Both their fathers, Albert Manning and Joey Jeremiah, were originally married to their mother Julia Manning-Jeremiah. *Craig was eight years older than Angela: Craig was born in September 1988 and Angela was born in 1996. *In When Doves Cry (1), Angela technically helped Craig get out of his abusive father's home by revealing to Joey about the bruises that she saw on him. *In Take My Breath Away, Craig told Jimmy and Spinner that Manny reminds him of his little sister Angie. This is an inside joke on the part of the writers, as Cassie Steele (Manny) is the real life elder sister of Alex Steele (Angela). *Angela only appeared in two episodes without Craig: Mother and Child Reunion (1) and Our Lips Are Sealed (1). These were her first and last appearances respectively. *They were both fond of Joey's ex-girlfriend Caitlin Ryan. Gallery holiday0186.jpg th_DEGRASSI_SEASON2_DISC1_-_00hr_07min_34sec.jpg wdc20073.jpg wdc20063.jpg tane0015.jpg tane0086.jpg wdc20035.jpg tane0038.jpg tane0121.jpg th_DEGRASSI_34SEASON2_DISC1_-_00hr_24min_40sec.jpg th_DEGRASSI_SEASON2_DISC1_-_00hr_26min_12sec.jpg tmba0022.jpg tane0091.jpg wdc20066.jpg WDC1.jpg wdc20033.jpg wdc20045.jpg wdc20046.jpg wdc20077.jpg tane0088.jpg wdc20043.jpg s_degrassi311120421.jpg tmba0023.jpg wdc20047.jpg wdc20042.jpg wdc20076.jpg Imagesdedqd.jpg Wdc1.6.jpg 28d.jpg wwdel0015.jpg Tss7.jpg tss0176.jpg wdc0182.jpg 4566.PNG Ww0050.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Siblings Category:Interactions Category:Friendships